Batwoman: Sisterhood
by AlNerdTrueFan
Summary: Set prior to the events of the series we find a young Beth and Kate spending some quality sister time together. It is a joyous time to be alive and for these two sisters that sort of bond just doesn't go away.


**Authors note: **So honestly kind of all over the place at the moment but I finally saw it put up, so, darn it all I am doing a Batwoman thing. Honestly as I type this attempting to figure in something worth doing, something worth touching upon. So while merely a one shot I decided to do something working with Beth and Kate when they were children. I don't do a lot of K rated stories, those familiar with my profile or stories may know this, but, this is quite safe I assure you…and yeah fun fact I had written a fanfic some time ago but there was no Batwoman category. Set prior to the series.

Batwoman: Sisterhood

Kate Kane was innocent but not so innocent that she didn't want to do something a bit, well, bold one can say. Kate idolized and admired her sister Beth and for long as she had been around the two of them had been close as butterflies, hey, it can happen.

The two lived with their father and mother; they were the apples of their eyes, or apple of his or her eyes…honestly it would be hard to pick from either of them. Kate of course knew she was different from Beth because of a feeling…a feeling she had yet to figure into words. Their mother said when she was older she might be able to explore that feeling more.

The two had many adventures together…whether in the house with make believe or outside discovering new things. Suffice to say their father didn't make heads or tails what they were talking about, yeah, it was like they had their own secret language.

Kate walked out of the house with a skip as she knew that her sister Beth was playing outside. The backyard at the Kane residence had plenty to offer the girls as they often giggled and lost themselves in their adventures. Kate wore a short sleeve over some pants as it was Autumn so there was a bit of a chill out. Her blue jean jacket was one she had specified clearly even when her father thought just a regular run of the mill jacket would suffice.

"Beth!" Kate called out as she fought a shiver. The leaves were starting to fall from the tree and her eyes panned up noting the tree house built by their father. Given the line of work their father was in he was often too busy to do anything but this tree house he built for his two girls.

"I am somewhere high above, where the leaves refuse to fall, the clouds look down with smiles all around, where am I then sister I love?" Kate giggled as her sister says this in a sing song manner.

"My sister where art thou…who disappears without a sound, the creak of wood I do detect, dear sister Beth is above…me?" Kate giggled some and so too did her sister. Climbing up she finds Beth coloring in one of her books.

"You almost had it Kate, I have to say you are going to be able to better than me someday." Kate shrugged some as she reached for some of the animal crackers her sister was eating.

"Nah, I just do it because you like it. Why aren't you wearing your jacket?" Kate notices her sister is wearing her fancy dress, something she often wore when they had a tea party or played home.

"I'm not a fan of stuffy outfits. Besides the jacket will only clash with the dress. Tell me something Kate…in the future what do you see yourself doing?" Kate wondered where this was coming from but she figured she would at least give it a bit of thought.

"I really don't know…I mean who thinks that far ahead anyway?" Kate munches on the animal and sees a sadness in her sister's face.

"I want to be a professional musician, you know one of those who attends those concerts and is admired and applauded by a throng of happy and attentive listeners. I practice hard each day hoping that I can get good enough for that dream to become a reality. When I play…it is like I am on a whole different world!"

She throws her arms up almost as if expanding outwards to some distant worlds. Kate wasn't much a believer of other worlds lest it counted for the ones that existed already.

"Beth…why do you ask this?" Kate inquired. She saw her sister fall quiet and she reached out placing a hand on her shoulder. Noticing that she was shivering she removed her jacket and went to place it around her.

"I don't know, but, sometimes I feel like there is so many things…I can't see to. Who is to say that my dream will come true, but, I feel that just saying it aloud still makes it a possibility. I know…you want to be a vigilante like Batman huh?"

Kate laughed a bit. "I don't know, I mean, Batman kind of has a tough job. Maybe if I perfect my fighting stance or maybe if I have some reason to fight it might be something to lean on. I doubt I'd be anything close to him though and how would I pay the bills?"

"I don't know, but, having an answer is better than not I think. I hope your dream does come true Kate, I mean it, you mean the world to me and I want you to be happy. Do you feel the same about me?"

Kate reaches over taking her sister's hands in hers. "Beth, of course, your happiness means the world to me and you know that your music is the light of our household. You practice harder than anyone I know and if you someday make it big…count me as one of those in front row…assuming I have a high paying job given how much seats much cost, but, you know what I mean."

Beth sniffled some as the two of them press heads together. "Mother often weeps when I play, and father…he just looks up from his phone with a twinkle in his eye. He often tells mom how my playing lifts his spirits. A cellist is what I will be…and a fine one at that."

"I have no doubt in that Beth. I think what I will be…shall remain a secret for now. I don't want it not to happen and if I talk about it might not happen." She can see a pout on her twin's face but she goes to ease back and munches the head off several animals.

"I like to save the body last. Anyway aren't you cold? Come over here and we can share it." Kate sidled up to her as they sat there with the jean jacket shared between the two of them. Kate would always treasure this memory…the two of them seated in this tree house munching on animal crackers and speaking about the future. Honestly what could be better than this?

**Authors note: **I didn't mean for this to be too long as it was something that kind of came to me. There are plans for more Batwoman fanfics but a simple one shot is something I kind of wanted to get off my mind.


End file.
